


Light Rider

by THE1ANDONLYCHERRYBOMB



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU Fic, F/F, POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE1ANDONLYCHERRYBOMB/pseuds/THE1ANDONLYCHERRYBOMB
Summary: So I have been taking some advice I got lately and slowing down on my work a bit to refine it. This is an experiment I wanted to do after rewatching the ep. Corridors. I saw character chemistry that I really wanted to explore in a different way. The setting is a quasi cold war set up with the Horde playing one side and the Bright Moon Alliance the other. Catra is a runner, a mercenary that does odd jobs for good pay. she is trying to get enough to get out of this life and be free. Shadow weaver is the one who gets her her jobs all under the guise of a night club she operates in Fright City. I wont say too much more except that Catra is about to get the job of her life.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Light Rider

Dust soared behind the bike as it tore ass down the desert road. Must've been clipping 100 maybe 120. The rider was in a massive hurry to meet up with her crew in Fright City. This was her sort of celebration for a job well done: dangerous riding.

She passes a sign. FRIGHT CITY 50 MILES. _Almost home_ she thinks to herself as the fuel gage ticks over to empty. _Of course in the home stretch I run dry._ Pissed at herself for not topping off sooner she scans for a gas station nearby. She finds one about 10 miles later. Pulling in and dismounting, she pulls off her helmet to reveal her tall cat like ears underneath and a long fluffy mane of brown and grayish hair. She shakes it out and heads into the minimart to pay for her gas. Realizing she is also fresh out of smokes she picks up a pack.

____The attendant checks out the bike while running the exchange. "Nice ride you got. Not good for long hauls though."_ _ _ _

____"Maybe, but it's far more fun and fast" she picks up the pack of cigarettes and thanks him before heading out. Her ears perk at the sound of a gun being cocked behind her._ _ _ _

____"No hard feelings kitty cat but you're the idiot who stopped off in the wastes with a nice ride. I wanna see how fast it really is."_ _ _ _

____Raising her hands and turning around to face him again she notes his shaking hands grasping the revolver. This was nothing new to her. "Aww shucks. Guess i better give it up" reaching into her jacket for the keys._ _ _ _

____"Slowly now! No tricks!" Firming up his stance against her._ _ _ _

____She pulls the keys out slow and raises her hand up. "So you gonna come take em or do I need to toss em to ya?" Take the bait she thinks and hopes._ _ _ _

____"Toss em here. Wouldn't want to let you claw my eyes now would I?" Reaching his hand out._ _ _ _

____Perfect! Smirking she tosses the keys on a high arc. His gaze follows them up and she takes her opening. Darting in low to strike the gun out of his hand and shove him back. As he falls the rider catches her keys and the gun. The attendant looks up in shock as she inspects the weapon._ _ _ _

____".357 magnum, 3 inch barrel, yep this would have hurt...you i mean, with you trembling and all you would have fired and knocked yourself out cold" she uncocks and pockets it "Best I hold onto it so you don't hurt yourself."_ _ _ _

____He nods and runs back inside. Scoffing at this she heads back to her bike, starting it up and blazing off home._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____Fright City is not a place most people seek to visit. Mostly it serves as the center of the Horde Dominion and its military operations. With the Horde troops and locals wanting the occasional exotic good it's a perfect place to perform illegal trade and smuggling of rarities for some quick cash. One of the most profitable of these ventures is the Black Garnet Cabaret. This night club acts as a front for a small group of runners, individuals for hire for the purpose of smuggling, theft, bodyguards, and on rare occasions hitmen._ _ _ _

____Pulling into the rear of the club to the hidden garage our rider is met by her mechanic._ _ _ _

____“ahhh Catra! How was the ride home?”_ _ _ _

____“Another moron tried to steal Renae again. This one at gunpoint” she shares while lighting a cigarette._ _ _ _

____Her mechanic begins frantically inspecting for damage "oh they didn’t hurt you did they girl?"_ _ _ _

____"Entrapta you are the only person I know who would ask a bike if its ok" chuckling as she walks over to the side room to change._ _ _ _

____"She has feelings too" Entrapta shouts back._ _ _ _

____"Anything happen while I was gone?"_ _ _ _

____"Shadow Weaver wanted to see you the moment you got back. Probably a new job for you"_ _ _ _

____"Well I'll be at my usual table waiting. I could use a drink and rest my ass for a moment. I'll leave two alone then" Entrapta had tuned out at this point having started fixing and tuning Renae._ _ _ _

____Having donned a formal jacket over the leather riding jacket to blend in on the club floor Catra sneaks in through the dressing rooms from the back. She sees some of the performers getting ready for their time on stage. Kyle and Rogelio practice their duet in one room and Octavia stretches before her dance in another all while others are running between rooms and getting prepped. Ducking into her room for a sec, she picks up her hat and drops off her new gun (no weapons in the club, Shadow Weaver was strict about that). She sets off her table in the back of the club far back from the rest of the crowd. She has always taken comfort in staying in the shadows and being able to see everything coming. As she settles in to her spot Lonnie arrives with her usual in hand._ _ _ _

____“Scotch neat?”_ _ _ _

____“Ahhh I need this thanks” taking a sip before asking “where’s Weaver?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh you know her. She's schmoozing up to a couple of military types that came in to hear our girls magic pipes” indicating the table front and center of the stage. Scorpia was really getting into this one. Weaver had to have pushed her to go all out to butter these boys up. Wonder what she wants from them?_ _ _ _

____“Can you let her know I'm back. Entrapta said she wanted to see me might as well see what it is she wants.”_ _ _ _

____Lonnie nods “got it. Welcome home by the way” turning and walking off._ _ _ _

____After a half hour Lonnie brings a meal for Catra. Steak and roasted potatoes herb seasoned. She lets her know that Shadow Weaver is on her way but was told to bring a meal for her. This normally meant that it was something big that she needed._ _ _ _

____"She already has another job lined up for me. And it must be important and risky."_ _ _ _

____"What makes you say that?"_ _ _ _

____Catra takes the utensils and cuts the steak. Rare to perfection. "My favorite way to have steak. She's doesn't want me to turn her down."_ _ _ _

____"I doubt you will turn it down anyway" surprising Lonnie Shadow Weaver appears from behind her "this time the meal is a gift, not a bribe."_ _ _ _

____"What is it this time? Gun running? They need something stolen? Or do they just need someone cute to look at for a bit because i have better things to do…"_ _ _ _

____"Don't ever equate me to a pimp even in jest!" Slicing through Catra's witty insolence. Catra freezes and can feel the irritation building in Shadow Weaver's tone._ _ _ _

____"As to the nature of the job this client wants I really don't know."_ _ _ _

____"What do you mean you don't know? If I am to do this job I need to know something about it." Aggressively cutting the meat on her plate._ _ _ _

____"The client merely inquired if I had a runner that would be available soon and if they were good. Once i had answered they only said that they would send one of their own to meet and give the details. They did say the pay would be worth it."_ _ _ _

____Catra narrows her eyes and washes down her meat before asking "how worth it is worth it?"_ _ _ _

____Chuckling that sinister way she does Shadow Weaver stands "in a word: enough. Wait here for the contact. They should be here after we lock up." With this she retires to her office. Catra is left with little more than a wait and hear what this random stranger has for her. To pass the time she gets another drink._ _ _ _

____Hours pass and the club locks up for the night. Catra is knocking back her fourth drink while waiting still at her table. Lonnie is cleaning up the other tables while Kyle and Rogelio decide to help with a bit of mood music on stage. While watching the scene a young blonde woman in a scarlet dress comes and sits down at Catra's table opposite her. Looking her up and down for a second she decides to acknowledge her_ _ _ _

____"Sorry hunny but Im too busy for your kind of company tonight" waving her off and leaning her head back. The young woman begins to blush a deep red at this insinuation._ _ _ _

____Clearing her throat she pulls out a badge and tosses it to Catra "do you greet all your contacts that way?"_ _ _ _

____Raising a brow she inspects the badge: Adora Greyskull. Bright Moon Intelligence and Security Director.  
“You're the contact? Not really what I was expecting.”_ _ _ _

____“And you are not what I was expecting to see but let's move on shall we” sitting up stiff she gives that air of all business. Catra offers her a cigarette which she declines._ _ _ _

____“So what's the oh so lovely head of Alliance intelligence want from a smuggler?”_ _ _ _

____“I can't tell you yet. You have to accept the job first before details are shared” she pulls out of her bag a pen and pad and begins jotting something._ _ _ _

____“Ok well blondie I don’t take jobs I don’t have intel on. I’m sure you get that.” taking another drag from her cig she starts getting up “so if that’s all I have had a long day and I would like some sleep.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh I don’t think you want to walk away from this one”_ _ _ _

____“And whys that?” Adora hands her a note. Catra just stares at it dumbfounded for a bit before Adora snaps her out of it._ _ _ _

____“I know you want out of this life. You have dreams of your own and we are willing to give you the money to walk away from this and start again the way you want” she stands to meet Catras gaze “if you agree that is.”_ _ _ _

____Catra can't believe the money they are offering. Start again? This could give everyone here a new life comfortably. Adora is about to walk out when she calls out “when do we leave?”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I do love hearing what people think to help improve myself and to chat a bit bout things they like and didn't. If I haven't been transparent yet I love Catra. I wanna hug the poor soul then go kickass with her XD. I hope you all enjoy this work and my weirdness at times.


End file.
